


Healers Off the Wall

by AuntieEm30



Series: If Yoda Can Meddle... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure / hijinks, Gen, Medical Bros, Mentions of PTSD, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, brief mentions of post-war community trauma, episodic, mention of healthcare provider burnout, unlikely to get shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm30/pseuds/AuntieEm30
Summary: Spin-off from the end of "If Yoda Can Meddle..."  OC Trento Magd , upon being released from desk work in the Healing Halls to field duty after the fall of Darth Sidious, recruits her new homeboy 212th clone medic Helix into her particular approach to healing.  Wacky adventures and healthcare shenanigans ensue.  Shameless self-indulgence.





	Healers Off the Wall

Trento had to admit, she was damn grateful to Skywalker.

Not only was she proud of how far he’d come just in the last few years personally and as a Jedi, but if his unique Force skills combined with his stupefyingly brave con against the Sith/Chancellor hadn’t paid off, there was a good chance most if not all of them would be dead by now.

So there was that.

But on a more personal level, his work had played a big part in bringing the war to an end, which meant that within just a few short months, the army in its massive current state was rendered unnecessary. With being in charge of the daunting task of arranging adjustment or separation counseling for so many men, she’d been working closely with the battalion medics. Said medics had been slowly chipping away at completing physicals for all the men, so those who wished to leave the army and pursue other training knew what they were physically suited for.

With over a million of men all cloned from the same man, this would seem a simple process. But a number of oddities and aberrations not obvious enough for the Kaminoans had in fact revealed themselves in examination, some more consequential than Captain Rex’s blond hair. Beyond that, over the course of the war a number of the soldiers had come to bear more concrete proof of their sacrifice that could cause problems for certain kinds of work: reduced vision or hearing, lost limbs or phalanges, traumatic-stress reactions to a multitude of situations… Yes, some of those issues could be corrected or mitigated through medical technology. Then of course, there was the issue of many such clones questioning whether they were worth those kinds of treatment and expenses (leaving many Jedi Healers having to be restrained from hopping transport to Kamino and making their displeasure known).

It was a long and exhausting process, for everyone. Which was why when she and the medics in the 212th finally were wrapping up with physicals, at the end of Bravo watch she put forth a vote of who wanted to go to 79’s.

She should probably be careful about using a bar as a decompression environment. She was a healer, after all. Eh. Once all this chaos settled down and the clones who wished to leave their ranks were getting into their new fields, it would be a non-issue. Ahem.

Regardless, she was glad when Helix and two of his underlings, Tonin and Talet, accompanied her. Their barrage of physicals and counseling had concluded in the middle of the week, and it was early, so the cantina was pleasantly lacking in a large crowd. The “Double T’s,” as she’d mentally called them, peeled off in short order to indulge in several rounds of darts, elevating the game by trying to one-up each other regarding the severity of injuries they’d successfully treated, which they recollected with every throw. Trento and Helix watched in amusement from their stools.

“So what about you?”

She turned to face her clone medic colleague. “What about me, what?”

“What are you going to do now that we’re mostly ready for whatever we’re all choosing to do? Go back to keeping everybody sane at the Temple?’’ She shook her head ruefully.

“That, my friend, is a treatment never complete, and a task no one Healer can tackle alone.” He huffed in sympathy. “No, I’ll still be in the field. The MedCorp will have their mobile teams out, kind of like how we did the Jeorgian fever staging, working through the systems that the reports are showing have the worst need for intervention. Entire communities sharing traumatic stress symptoms from the war. It…” she tapered off, having grown sombre. “It’s going to be madness, to be honest. A nightmare.” She stared resolutely down into her glass of Corellian whiskey. “It’s why so many mind Healers are fine with sticking to Temple duty the entirety of their careers; going out to mentally touch and try to fix the fallout from some missions we do… or missions we can’t do…” She shook her head. “Taking in that kind of mental injury from such huge masses of sentients… it’s the kind of thing that can make you want to eat your lightsaber, if you’re not careful.” 

He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.

He got it. More than he wanted to, he got it.

She shook her scaled head and straightened, pushing away the grim thoughts and silently conveying gratitude with a wry smile. “But that’s why the Council made certain we wouldn’t all be going full steam, non-stop. The teams will alternate, two-thirds on / one-third off by standard week. Which means, buddy of mine…” She tossed back the remainder of her whiskey. “… that I’ve got a week of free time coming up, in which I can be anywhere, doing anything.” She paused. “Well, legal, obviously. Not in direct violation of the Code and not against the Healer oaths, but besides that.” He chuckled.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find a way to have a very… interesting time.” 

She put a hand to her chest in a mock display of hurt feelings.

“Helix, pal, am I to understand that you don’t want to come along?” The smile slid quickly off his face.

“Wait, you’d want me to-?” It was her turn to huff. “Obviously.” His brows furrowed.

“But I’m the senior medic for the 212th. The supervisor.” She hummed in reaction, in no way appearing to consider that a legitimate hindrance.

“I’d have to make sure Ribo is willing and able to supervise for a few days.” She hummed again. He sighed.

“I’d have to get it approved by General Kenobi.” She only dignified that with a raised eyebrow. 

He threw up his hands in resignation. “Yes, the General will undoubtedly point out that I haven’t had leave in longer than the rest of the med bay combined. Of course he’ll approve it, and say it took me long enough.” He ran a hand over his face. “Fine, I go with you for most of a week, if only because I know you’re bracing for a brain-splittingly stressful mission.”

“That’s what makes your a good healer,” Trento responded, looking entirely too pleased with herself. Helix mentally battened down.

“So where are we going?” She smiled more fully.

“That’s the best part. I figured we should make it exciting…”

“Damnit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter went way darker than I intended in the middle, but hopefully that won't be a pattern. Hoooo boy, forgive my lousy OC clone names. Space cookies if you can ID the name sources / roots. Way less plot and more "shenanigan of the week / month" in this one. Chapters not planned or pre-written. Let it be known I'm in no way a medical professional, but if I mention a real med thing, I'll try to be at least semi-accurate about it.


End file.
